Red Like Roses
by Nakama-no-Yume42
Summary: Weiss accidentally goes overboard while yelling at Ruby. Ruby slowly falls into a depression. Will Weiss fix her mistake, or watch her leader and friend suffer? White Rose FF (Weiss x Ruby) Rated T for slight language and referenced suicide attempt.


_**Red like Roses**_

"_You don't even know me…"_

It was statements like that that Ruby spoke that Weiss often over-looked. The small phrases that Ruby let slip that showed her insecurities. When the silver eyed girl spoke on day, saying another sentence like that that was, once again, over-looked… that was when her blonde sister snapped.

"What the hell do you know about Ruby, Weiss?!" Yang shouted angrily. Weiss had made Ruby cry this time. She told her that she didn't understand what it was like to be alone, to lose someone. Ruby whispered, "How do you know?" when Weiss said that. That's when Yang shouted at Weiss. Also, in that exact moment, Ruby ran away. Yang growled at the white haired huntress before chasing after her petite sister.

Weiss huffed, crossing her arms, looking at Blake, "How rude!" Blake gave her a sad, almost angry look before saying softly, "What do you know, what do WE know, about Yang and Ruby? About just Ruby? I don't think you had the right to say that, Weiss." Weiss huffed again, narrowing her gaze at Blake, "What do they know about me?" Blake clenched her fists, glaring back at Weiss, "It's not all about you!" She shouted.

Meanwhile, Ruby had run off into the forest. Yang had lost sight of her, and, regretfully, returned to the dorms. Slamming the door open, almost breaking it, Yang stormed in, plopping onto her bed with irritated groan. "Where's Ruby?" Blake asked, worried. Yang took a shaky breath before rolling onto her side to face the black haired faunus girl, "Visiting her mom's grave."

Weiss' world crumbled around her. She just told someone who had lost their mother that they didn't understand loss. She suddenly felt like the worst person on the planet. _Am I really that selfish?_

(-)

Ruby sat in front of the snow-covered tombstone. The stone read: **SUMMER ROSE/THUS KINDLY I SCATTER**. The red-haired huntress laid her head on the stone, weeping softly, "Oh mom…"

(-)

Weiss suddenly stood up, "Where is her mom's grave, Yang?" Said girl blinked in surprise, before glaring coldly, "What's it to you?"

"I want to apologize, okay?!" the Schnee girl shouted, eyes filling with regretful tears. Yang nodded, standing as well, "Follow me."

After an, about, 12 minute walk, Yang, Weiss and Blake were all squished onto Yang's bike speeding through the forest. It was about an hour later, but it felt like mere seconds to the trio and they ran towards the snowy mound next to the cliff.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, panicked. Weiss sped pass them both, straight to the frozen mound. "She's under here!" She shouted, digging out the small huntress. The girl felt like ice. She had almost no warmth and her breathing was shallow. "Yang, make a fire! Hurry!" Weiss shouted in panic. Yang wasted no time collecting wood and making a fire.

Weiss looked down at the frail girl. She'd never seen her leader look so sad… so… broken. She felt bad, knowing it was all her fault. _Oh Ruby…_

(-)

About a week had passed since the incident and none of them every brought it up. Ruby's smiles began looking more and more forced and her usually happy-go-lucky domineer was fading fast. Yang was always covering for her, saying she wasn't feeling well or something. Blake did her best to try to be happy around Ruby, to show her that she cared. Weiss, well… Weiss was angry. Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't normal, 'I'm grumpy 'cause I'm Weiss' angry or 'Goddammit Ruby!' angry. It was, 'You're worrying me, you stupid idiot!' angry.

It was lunch break and Ruby was nowhere to be seen. Weiss stood up aggressively, walking off to find her team leader. Weiss ended up finding Ruby alone on the roof top, staring down off the ledge. "Ruby! What're you doing?!" She screeched, grabbing the younger girl's bicep. Ruby was crying again. "I'm tired, Weiss! Of pretending! I'm not strong! I can't keep smiling anymore!" she cried.

Weiss' heart stopped, "wh-what?" she forced out, "You're… You're giving up?!" she finally yelled out. "I don't know what else to do, Weiss!" Ruby replied, hiding her face in her hands. Weiss inhaled sharply, crossing her arms, "Ruby Rose," she said sternly, "in all this time I've known you, you've never given up on ANYTHING. You didn't give up on Penny. On Blake. On trying to be my friend. But suddenly, when it comes to yourself, you just… give in?" Weiss' voice broke slightly as she finished her short speech.

Ruby looked up at Weiss, her silver eyes boring into the other's blue ones, "But it hurts, Weiss."

"I know. We've all got dead people, Ruby. But that's no excuse to let it bring you, and the ones around you, down."

Ruby's silver eyes still stared deep into Weiss' blue ones before Ruby gave in and hug the white haired swords-woman. She let all of her emotions out, sobbing into the older girl's chest.

And surprisingly, Weiss stayed. She pet the petite girl's back in a comforting way until she calmed down.

"Better?" Ruby nodded with a soft hiccup and looked up at Weiss, smiling warmly… genuinely, "Thank you, Weiss."

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MONTY OUM AND ROOSTERTEETH. **


End file.
